


Harvey fluff I want to write

by pinkpokemaniac



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpokemaniac/pseuds/pinkpokemaniac
Summary: Just some Harvey fluff. Second person, can be read by any gender. You give him gifts on his birthday and that's all I have so far. I'm sure I'll write more. I love my husband.I use the name Max because that's my farmer's name and it's gender neutral, otherwise there's no reference to your, the reader's, identity
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Harvey fluff I want to write

You've been in Pelican Town for almost two years now. Winter had just begun, giving you a break from farming. At the moment, you were focusing your animals and a few newer ventures: preserving, pickling, and brewing. You'd taken your fall harvest and put most of it into barrels, and after a few weeks, started offering samples to the townsfolk. Most seemed to enjoy your new produce, so you decided to surprise a certain person who enjoyed fine cuisine.  
You got along pretty well with everyone in town. Most people accepted you right when you came to town, some even remembered you from your childhood visits. But you found yourself more drawn to one than any other. Like you, he wasn't from here, but from a larger city. Despite that, he didn't have a big city personally like you'd expect. He was shy, soft-spoken, and anxious, yet he was the sweetest man in town. He had to have a big heart. He was the town doctor.  
Harvey's birthday was on the 14th, and you'd been gathering your best product for the past week. You'd asked Maru what Harvey liked, and she told you that he had somewhat expensive tastes, though he rarely treats himself.  
_Well, I'll treat him then. _  
You dropped by the clinic right before three, when it normally closes. It looked like he was finishing up the last of his paperwork as he looked up at you. "Oh, Max. Are you alright? I was about to wrap up, but if you need me..."  
"No, nothing's the matter, Doc, don't worry. I actually have something for you. For your birthday."  
"You remembered?" he asked. "I don't usually think about it, to be honest. I'm at the age where nothing really happens anymore."  
You showed off the basket of goods. "Maybe something will happen this year."  
Harvey's face flushed. Was is shock? Embarrassment? Or maybe something else? Either way, you blushed back. The way his cheeks turned pink at the slightest thing was so endearing. You wanted to reach out and cradle his face in your hand.  
He looked over the counter and inspected the basket. "What have you got there? I see wine."  
"Wine, pickled veggies, fruit preserves, cheese...all made on my farm."  
"You seem to have settled in to the farmers life quite nicely. I'm glad, it seems to suit you."  
You nodded. "Moving here seems like the right decision." You placed his gift on the counter. You stood in silence for a few seconds before sighing and saying, "well, happy birthday, I hope you enjoy it," and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" he called, stopping you midstep. "Would you...like to come up? And...also...enjoy it? With me?"  
A smile stretched across your face. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
Harvey rose from his seat and walked around to the waiting room to lock the door to the clinic, then led you to a staircase in the back. "You know," he started climbing up the steps. "I live right above the clinic! It's pretty convenient, but...sometimes I feel like I never really leave work." He chuckled as he reached the top and opened the door. Motioning to the dining table, he said "just set that there for now, I've actually got some other stuff to pair it with."  
He threw his lab coat over the arm of the couch. You looked around, curious at what kind of place Harvey lived in. You noticed that it was just one large open room, save the kitchen and bathroom. A studio apartment? His bed was in one corner, living room in another, then a dining table, and a work space. You had only recently expanded your own home from a single room yourself, so you couldn't really judge.  
"I bought some prosciutto the other day, I was actually planning to eat it today to treat myself!" Harvey called from the kitchen. "Now we've basically got enough for a charcuterie board!" He came to the table carrying the meat and two wine glasses, a huge smile on his face.  
You covered your hot cheeks with your hand, trying to hide your face. _He's so excited, it's so cute. _  
He didn't seem to notice as he set those down and went back into the kitchen, then returned with a large cutting board, a knife, and a bottle opener. "Here, give me a few minutes, I'll set everything up. Would you open the wine? What kind is it, by the way?"  
"Oh, sure, uh..." you stammered, taking the bottle and opener. "It's pomegranate. My tree finally started producing fruit, and that seemed like a good choice for wine."  
"That sounds delicious! I can't wait to try it." He said without looking up. He was diligently slicing and placing all of the produce.  
You open the bottle and set it down without pouring any. Harvey seems to know more about this than you, so you'll let him do the honors. You had no idea if there was a right or wrong way to pour wine.  
A short while later, he stood proud over his creation, and you had to admit, it looked professional.  
"There," he exclaimed. "How does it look? I haven't done anything like this for a while."  
"It looks too pretty to eat," you said. "Are you sure you're a doctor and not a chef?"  
He looked sheepish. "I just have a love of fine food, is all." He took the wine and made a show of pouring out, like he was a waiter at a restaurant.  
_Is he trying to impress me? _The thought fluttered in your mind. The possibility put your stomach in knots.  
"Have you been making wine long?" he asked after taking a sip.  
"Maybe a year or so. Is it okay? It was my first try at using something besides grapes."  
"Yes, I'm impressed with how good it is considering you aren't experienced. It tastes like you've been making it for years. I bet the rest is just as good." He took a pickle out and tried that. The sound he made indicated that he enjoyed that, too. He waved over the board. "I'm sure you know how everything tastes already, but do help yourself! Things taste better when you eat together. I mostly eat alone, so it's nice to have someone to enjoy a meal with someone for a change."  
"Harvey..."  
"Oh I'm used to it, don't worry. It's just...refreshing, I guess, to have company."  
You picked up some food and plopped it into your mouth. After chewing, you said "you know, you can visit the farm whenever you want. I'm not always there, but if you let me know, I'll always make time for you."  
He hesitated, his face turning pink again. "Well, uh, sure, that might be nice to break the monotony."  
_Is that all? _you wondered.  
You enjoyed the rest of the board in relative silence, finishing off the bottle of wine between the two of you in the process. You felt a little dizzy. Maybe that batch was more potent than you thought.  
When Harvey started cleaning up, you offered to help. "It's your birthday, you shouldn't have to do chores," you reasoned with him.  
He smiled and responded "It's my home, you're my guest. Don't worry."  
"You say that a lot."  
"I say what a lot?"  
"'Don't worry.'"  
"Hmm, I suppose...I don't want people to be stressed out, it's bad for their health."  
"But what about you?" It came out of your mouth without thinking. _Way to be obvious that you're crushing on him, _you said to yourself.  
"That's true, I probably get stressed about my patients. I know all of them personally so I care about them more. I'm concerned for all of you."  
"But who cares for you?"  
If he seemed taken aback by the words, your next actions really left him speechless. You wrapped your arms around him, hands clutching at the fabric on his back. He froze.  
"Max?"  
"I care about you. And I want to take care of you like no one else."  
He didn't move aside from his breathing. Your chest started to ache, realizing he wasn't returning the gesture. You started to let go, but-  
"No," he said quietly. His arms wrapped around your body and his head came to rest on your shoulder. "Let's stay like this a while."  
You clung to him even more, inhaling the smell of his cologne. It was so comforting to just stand there and hold each other. After what felt like several minutes, you pulled away from each other. He sat down at the table and sighed.  
"God, I...I didn't know how much I needed that until it happened." His eyes were closed. He looked more relaxed than you'd ever seen him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Felt nice...to be held, for once."  
He opened his eyes to look at you. "Was that...was that a confession?"  
You breath got caught in your chest. You couldn't say anything. What could you say? You just chewed on your lip while avoiding eye contact.  
"Max, I don't really know how to respond. And don't take that the wrong way. I just...haven't thought about dating in a long time. I kind of figured I would just stay like this forever. I came to terms with it. But being held by you..." He exhaled, rising from his seat to stand in front of you. He put a hand on your arm. "I can't describe how good it felt. To have someone...to have you say you want to care for me."  
You finally looked up at him. He was tall and thin, probably the tallest person in town. But he wasn't intimidating. It always felt like he was there to protect you.  
"Harvey, I really like you." There. You said it. No going back now.  
He started to laugh, but it wasn't from happiness. It felt cynical. "Why? Why me, of all people? Even just in the people of this town, how could I ever be your first choice? There's so many more young, attractive, and fun people here. You know what I do in my spare time? I listen to a ham radio. I read textbooks. I cook. That's about it."  
"Yeah, and I'm friends with all of them. I know each one and I still grew to like you the most. There's something in you that's different. You make me feel different." You clutched your shirt over your chest. "You have such a comforting aura around you, I can't believe no one's fallen for you yet."  
"And that's enough?"  
"For me, yes."  
He walked away from you to the window. "Is it really that simple?"  
"Yes, it is." You followed him, reaching a hand out to place on his back ever so lightly. "You are the warmest, kindest person I know. You're always doing everything you can for others. How can you think that's not enough to be deserving of love?"  
He turned around and met your eyes, his looking damp. "Are you sure you want me?"  
In response, you wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers getting lost in his messy hair. You brought your face up to his, but hesitated, waiting for permission. He gave it to you by going the rest of the distance. He pressed his lips to yours. His hands settled on your waist, pulling you in. You tasted remnants of pomegranate wine on his mouth as it opened, his tongue sliding across your lips. You hummed as you returned the favor.  
When you separated, you took a big breath and looked at him quietly. He put his hand over his mouth and glanced away.  
"Sorry, that was probably a little much for a first kiss..."  
You shook your head. "Don't apologize. At least you believe me now, right?"  
"Yeah, I do. And I like you, too, obviously."  
"I'm glad we cleared that up," you giggled. You go in for another kiss, which he gratefully gives you. He trails down your neck to your shoulder, his mustache tickling you along the way. He held you tightly and sighed. "It feels so good to hold you."  
"Feels good to be held by you." You breathed into his sturdy chest.  
He pushed away to look at you. "You know, it's not that late...would you like to stay here a while longer?"  
"I would. Besides, I had a lot of wine. I might need to sleep here tonight." You gave him a coy smile, making his cheeks flush a bright red.  
"Max! Isn't that a little...fast?"  
"You said it yourself, you're older than most of the eligible people in town. Maybe we shouldn't take it so slow." You giggled, rubbing your hands down his chest and around his waist. "Of course I'm teasing, we can go as slow as you want. But I've already liked you for a long time, so I feel like my waiting period has already passed."  
His face was still hot. "I liked you too, but...like I said, I didn't think it would ever happen. I think I need time to process before jumping into bed with you."  
You pouted, but nodded. "Alright, that's fair. I can wait longer. If I really don't think I can make the walk home, I'll take the couch."  
"N-no!" he gasped. "I couldn't make you do that. You can...you can sleep in my bed, with me. I think I'd be okay with that. I...might even like that."  
You'd never seen a man blush this much and stumble over his words so badly. You tried not to burst out laughing. Instead, you touched his face softly. "You are so cute, you know that? God, everything about about you is so endearing."  
Harvey looked like he could pass out from embarrassment. "You make me feel like a preteen with his first crush. Maybe having you around will keep me young." He walked over to his bed and sat down. He set his glasses on the nightstand so he could rub his eyes. "Or kill me faster. Who knows."  
You sat next to him. "Oh come on, you're not actually that old. You're what, 30?"  
"33, but thanks for flattering me." He paused. "Wait, I'm 34 today. Are you sure this isn't weird for you?"  
"Harvey, we're both adults. I own an entire farm. I think I can handle a man a few years older than me."  
"Yeah, we're both adults." He sounded like he was still trying to convince himself. "Disregarding the age gap, you'll have to find a new physician, though. That part is still unethical."  
"There literally isn't another doctor is Pelican Town."  
"I can refer you to someone who will take good care of you. You're health is important to me." One corner of his mouth twisted up in an awkward smile. His moustache went crooked on his face.  
You sigh. "Fine, I'll get another doctor. He can't be as handsome as you though. I might fall for him, too."  
"Hah! I'll make sure of it." He paused and looked at you with kind eyes. "Do you want to relax and watch a movie?"  
"Are they all about airplanes?"  
"Not...all of them."__________


End file.
